2US
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Keluarga.. Tempat di mana kamu selalu bisa pulang..


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto :)**

**Warning : OOC,AU**

**2US**

Tangan putih itu terlihat sedang menyapu lantai restoran dengan luwes. Lantunan beberapa lagu dangdut terdengar mengalun dari bibir kecilnya..

"Sekuntum mawar merah.."

Di tengah keasyikannya,ia merasakan ada getaran di saku celananya.

Drrrrt..

Gempa bumi ringan? Bukan bukan..

Aha! Handphonenya..

Gadis itu kemudian mengambil dan menatap handphone Nokia jadulnya yang sedari tadi berkedip-kedip dengan kedua mata indigonya. Seketika matanya menyipit membaca nama yang tertera di sana.

Ibu.

Ibu?

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu menekan tombol yang seharusnya berwarna hijau *namun sudah pudar karena termakan jaman,hiks* dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"Ha.." gadis itu baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika suara menggelegar ibunya memotong ucapannya.

"HINATAAAAA!" teriak ibu dari seberang sana.

Sejenak Hinata menjauhkan handphonenya dari kupingnya. Suara ibu sepertinya bisa merusakkan gendang telinga siapa saja. Untung Hinata tidak punya sakit jantung,kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah kumat!

"A-Aa.. I-Ibu? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung sambil meletakkan handphone di pundaknya dan meneruskan acara menyapu nya.

Firasatnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Setahunya ibunya hanya meneleponnya untuk meminta uang. Uang?

Oh hell ya. Meminta uang. Tapi Hinata kan sudah memberikan gajinya kepada ibunya minggu lalu? Jadi untuk apa ibunya meneleponnya lagi?

"Hinata,bagaimana?" ucapan ibunya seketika membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hee?" Hinata bengong. Ternyata ia sedari tadi melewatkan perkataan ibunya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata seperti dapat mendengar suara ibunya yang terisak.

"Hanabi.." kata ibunya dengan suara tercekat.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya menegang mendengar nama adiknya di sebut. Sapuannya tiba-tiba terhenti di udara.

"Hanabi kenapa bu? Hana baik-baik saja kan bu?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Hanabi sayang huhuhu.." ulang ibunya.

Hinata merasa pikiran-pikiran buruk sudah melintas di kepalanya. Hinata menutup mulutnya.

Oh-Oh. Jangan-jangan adik kecilnya itu..

"Ha-Hana kenapa bu?.." ulangnya hati-hati. Kini mata indigonya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hanabi baik-baik saja kok nak.." lanjut ibunya kalem.

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya. Ibunya ini ada-ada saja. Ia sudah khawatir setengah mati juga!

"Hanya saja,ia sedang sakit.. Dan ibu kekurangan uang untuk membeli obatnya nak.." tambah ibunya lagi sambil kembali terisak. "Huhuhu.."

Hinata terdiam. Ternyata firasatnya memang benar. Uang again! Masalahnya ia tau bahwa uang di tabungannya juga sudah sekarat tingkat melarat!

"Nak?.." tanya ibunya.

Otak Hinata berpikir cepat. Okay. Mungkin Hinata bisa meminjam uang bosnya dulu. Yang penting adik kecilnya itu sembuh. Lagi pula selama ini ia kan jarang meminjam uang pada bosnya kalau tidak benar-benar terdesak. Genius Hinata!

Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian berganti menjawab pertanyaan ibunya karena ia tau bahwa ibunya takkan melihat anggukannya.

"B-Baik bu.. Akan Hinata usahakan ya.. Tapi.." lanjut Hinata.

Tut tut tut..

Hinata menatap handphonenya lama. Pasti pulsa ibu sudah habis untuk meneleponnya..

Hahhh..

Hinata menghela napas. Ia kemudian menaruh sapunya.

Entah mengapa semangatnya tadi menguap begitu saja.

Hinata akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Membiarkan tubuhnya semakin lama merosot hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Hahhh..

Kini ia menatap langit-langis restoran yang terbuat dari kayu yang kelihatannya sudah lapuk. Beberapa kayu malah mencuat keluar dari tempatnya.

Hahhh..

Ingatan Hinata akhirnya melayang pada kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu..

Sewaktu ayahnya masih hidup,sewaktu keluarga mereka hidup serba berkecukupan.

Dulu apa saja yang Hinata mau,pasti di belikan!

Namun semenjak ayah meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan,semua berubah. Barang-barang berharga mereka ludes. Habis. Kandas. Hilang di ambil para penagih hutang yang sudah tidak sabar menagih hutang mereka.

Ternyata ayahnya meninggalkan hutang yang cukup besar setelah kepergiannya.

Miskin. Atau lebih miskinnya lagi,kere. Itulah mereka sekarang..

Dan itu juga yang membuat Hinata terpaksa menghentikan kuliahnya karena tak ada biaya,dan membuat gadis itu merantau pergi ke Jakarta. Mengadu nasib,bekerja untuk menghidupi ibu dan adiknya di Semarang.

Namun apalah daya,Hinata baru tau bahwa mencari pekerjaan di Jakarta itu susahnya seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Beruntung,ia mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah restoran sebagai tukang cuci dan tukang sapu.

Gajinya mungkin tak seberapa,namun itu lebih baik daripada tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan sama sekali bukan?

Bagaimanapun Hinata tetap bersyukur,karena pemilik restoran sangat baik terhadapnya.

Bahkan beliau sudah Hinata anggap sebagai ayah kedua nya.

Bagaimana tidak besyukur?

Ia diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di restoran yang kebetulan memiliki sebuah kamar yang tidak terpakai. Jadi Hinata bisa mengirit ongkos untuk tinggal di kos-kosan. Dan hemat ongkos kendaraan juga.

Kini mata Hinata beralih menatap meja yang dikelilingi keluarga kecil sambil menyantap makanan mereka.

Seketika rasa iri dan hangat menghinggapi hatinya.

Ia iri karena ia rindu dengan ibu dan adiknya,namun hatinya tetap menghangat melihat keluarga itu bahagia.

Hinata akhirnya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya beranjak ke belakang.

Waktunya mencuci piring..!

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam itu sedang mengelap piring kotor di hadapannya dengan cermat sambil bersenandung ria.

"Begini nasib si tukang cuci.." nyanyinya sambil berjoget pelan ke samping kiri kanan. *itu loh lagu yang begini nasib jadi bujangan,cuma di remix sedikit*

Ia tidak perduli ada yang mau melihatnya begitu atau tidak. Bagi gadis berumur 22 tahun itu,tidak ada urat malu lagi dalam kamus hidupnya.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya yang sejak tadi *dengan kerutan di kening dan tatapan tajam di matanya* memerhatikannya.

"Hinata." panggil pria itu.

Hinata yang sedang asik mencuci tidak mendengar panggilan pria itu. Sekarang gadis itu malah dengan asyiknya berjoget ria sambil menggosok piringnya dengan semakin cepat.

"Hati sengsara karena ga punya uang.. Ooy!" gadis itu terus saja bernyanyi hingga akhirnya ia berputar dan menemukan bosnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan bahkan oleh psikolog jiwa sekalipun.

"Eh,Ehm. Bapak.." cicit Hinata malu sambil meletakkan piringnya,mengelap tangannya,dan sekarang berpaling untuk mendengar perkataan bosnya.

Seketika wajah bosnya terlihat begitu sedih.

"Restoran ini akan di tutup nak.." ucap bosnya lirih. To the point tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun.

Jegeeerrrr!

Kepala Hinata terasa pening.

"T-Tapi kenapa pak?" tanya Hinata.

Memangnya ia harus mencari pekerjaan di mana lagi kalau bukan di sini?

Pak Bos menghela napas.

"Bapak akan pergi nak.. Bapak mau pindah ke Bandung. Membuka restoran baru dengan keluarga bapak di sana. Bapak rasanya kangen sama mereka. Sekaligus,restoran ini sudah sepi. Bahkan hanya 1 keluarga tadi yang memesan makanan di sini." ucap pria berambut botak itu.

Hinata dapat melihat raut kesedihan di wajah bosnya itu.

"T-Tapi saya nanti kerja di mana.. pak?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Ia tau pertanyaannya ini kurang sopan. Namun ini sudah di luar akal Hinata.

Pertama Hanabi sakit,sekarang restoran mau di tutup?

What?

Cukup! Tak ada lagi kewarasan kali ini!

Bosnya terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Sebenarnya bapak punya keponakan yang sedang mencari pembantu di rumahnya.. Apa kamu mau bekerja sebagai pembantu nak?" tanya bosnya lagi.

Hinata meremas ujung pakaiannya.

Ya Tuhan apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?..

Hinata merasa bimbang.

Kalau ia mencari pekerjaan lain.. Memangnya ada ya pekerjaan yang mau menerimanya hanya dengan modal tamat SMA saja? Mungkin ada.. Tapi.. Susaaahhhhh.. Yah. Coret!

Kalau ia menerima tawaran bosnya..

Halo.. Pembantu? Hinata? Pembantu? Ia bahkan sama sekali tak mengenal orang yang akan menjadi majikannya nanti!

Jangan-jangan..

Hinata menutup mulutnya.

Bisa-bisa ia di lecehkan,atau KDRT! *oh ya,sinetron sekali kau Hinata..*

Namun kalau Hinata pikir-pikir lagi..

Bukannya pekerjaannya ini juga sama seperti pembantu? Menyapu,menyepel,dan mencuci!

Hanya bedanya selama ini ia melakukannya di restoran,bukan di rumah orang.

Hinata melengos.

"Nak?" suara pak Bos lagi-lagi membuyarkan pikirannya.

Namun Hinata hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

Seolah mengerti beban yang Hinata pikirkan,pak bos hanya tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya bapak lebih senang jika kamu menerima tawaran bapak tadi.. Bapak yakin kamu lebih terjamin bila bekerja dengan keponakan bapak.. Mereka baik-baik kok.." lanjutnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecut.

Memangnya ada pilihan lain ya?

Hinata tertawa sumbang.

"B-Baiklah pak.. Saya rasa,saya setuju dengan.. Tawaran.. Bapak.." ucap Hinata lambat-lambat.

Ia berharap seseorang membangunkannya sekarang. Menepuk atau mencubit pipinya. Apapun itu!

Ia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

"Baiklah,besok akan bapak berikan alamatnya.."

Tepukan pelan pak Bos di pundak Hinata seolah menyadarkannya.

Ini bukan mimpi.

* * *

Hinata menatap nanar restoran di hadapannya.

Bosnya mungkin benar,restoran ini memang sudah waktunya di tutup.

Cat-cat yang mengelupas membuat restoran itu terlihat kusam.

Bukan terlihat sebagai restoran lagi. Mungkin lebih mirip rumah hantu kalau saja papan besar bertuliskan 'RESTORAN MAKMUR' itu tidak tertempel di atasnya.

Hinata menggengam tasnya erat-erat.

Berat rasanya meninggalkan restoran yang sudah 2 tahun ini ia anggap seperti rumahnya sendiri.

Hinata kemudian mengambil secarik kertas di celananya.

'Jalan Cahya Kemuning nomor 17'

Hinata lagi-lagi tertawa sumbang.

Entah akan jadi seperti apa nasibnya nanti..

Hinata memegang kepalanya.

Mungkin ia butuh 1 botol obat sakit kepala hari ini..

Gadis itu kemudian menarik koper kecilnya,bersiap pergi ke alamat di kertas tadi.

"Hidupmu indah sekali Hyuuga Hinata..!" desisnya.

* * *

Hinata menatap rumah di hadapannya dengan nanar.

Kemudian matanya beralih menatap kertas di tangannya.

Kemudian beralih lagi menatap angka 17 yang tertera di rumah itu.

Ini dia rumahnya!

Hinata memerhatikan rumah itu dengan sesama.

Itu.. Catnya sebenarnya warna putih atau kuning?..

Kurasa putih kusam.

Hinata tertawa sumbang dalam hati. Ini rumah apa sih?

Rumahnya memang cukup besar,namun entah mengapa terlihat sepi dan gersang. Berbeda dengan rumah di samping kiri kanannya yang terlihat berwarna warni karena bunga di sana sini.

Jadi? Itu semua hanya mempertegas kegersangan rumah di hadapannya saja.

Hinata mengambil nafas,kemudian membuangnya pelan-pelan.

Tenang Hinata tenang.. Ini semua demi Hanabi dan ibu.. Tenang..

Setelah merasa cukup tenang,Hinata kemudian membuka pagar besi itu perlahan,yang akhirnya berdecit akibat besinya yang sudah berkarat.

Hinata mengernyit sebentar.

Kini tatapan Hinata beralih ke halaman di sekitarnya.

Rumput? Oke.. Hanya rumput..

Hinata tersenyum kecut.

Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu bercat putih itu,Hinata melihat sebuah tulisan dari spidol berwarna hitam di sana.

2US

Begitu kira-kira tulisannya.

Hinata mengernyit lagi. Tidak mengerti maksud tulisan itu. Rumah ini mungkin pantas masuk rekor MURI sebagai rumah teraneh yang pernah ada! Good!

Namun Hinata kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia ke sini buat apa?

Lalu dengan ragu-ragu tangan kecilnya akhirnya mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

Sekali. Dua kali. Lima kali..

Tidak ada orang kah?

Hinata menghela napas. Ia rasanya ingin pergi saja dari rumah ini,namun ia kembali ingat. Ia harus tinggal di mana nanti?! Uang tabungan Hinata yang sangat sedikit itu bahkan takkan mampu menyewa kamar kost semurah apapun!

Hinata meringis. Menyadari ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga,Hinata mengetuk pintu itu lagi sambil menatap orang-orang yang melintas di depan rumah itu. Ia tidak mau tau! Pokoknya ia harus masuk! Titik!

Tok! Tok! Tuk!

Tuk?

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa tangannya mendarat di suatu tempat yang lembut dan.. empuk?

Oh,salah sasaran! Tenyata pintunya sudah di buka!

Hinata segera saja mengalihkan tatapannya ke hadapannya. Buka pintunya kurang lama pak!

Dan..

Oh Tuhan.. Ia tidak salah lihat kan?

Ia salah melihat jelmaan malaikat turun di hadapannya ya?

Pria di hadapannya ini tam pan se ka liii!

Astaga.

Hinata menutup mulutnya,

Salah satu keajaiban Tuhan ada di hadapannya..

"Ehm.." ucap si cowo ganteng itu pelan sambil melirik ke arah tangan Hinata.

Hinata melongo. Ternyata tangannya belum ia tarik dari dada bidang laki-laki itu!

Muka Hinata memerah.

"M-Maaf.." ucapnya sambil menarik tangannya dari dada bidang pria itu.

"Kau.. Mencari siapa?" tanya pria di hadapannya ramah.

"Ehm.. A-Aku.."

"Oh aku tau! Kau mencari Shikamaru kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata mengernyit. Siapa orang dengan nama aneh yang baru pertama kali Hinata dengar itu?

"A-Aku tidak.."

"Dasar anak itu.. Ayo masuk,biar ku panggilkan.." ucap pria bermata hitam itu sambil tersenyum lagi.

Oh tidak..

Senyumnya menawan sekali..

Ibu.. Hinata rela deh jadi pembantu kalau majikannya pria seganteng ini!

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah.

Dan saat pria itu berjalan melewatinya,ia mencium aroma parfum yang khas dari dirinya..

Wangi..

Namun saat hendak masuk,tiba-tiba Hinata tertegun melihat keadaan rumah itu.

Hinata melongo lagi.

Ini rumah atau kandang ayam?

Matanya seketika membola.

Tumpukan baju di mana-mana,kaos kaki? Euh.. Kenapa ada kaos kaki di sini?!

"SHIKA! SHIKAMARUU!" panggil pria berambut raven itu yang seketika membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ah.. Silahkan duduk dulu.." ucap pria itu lembut.

Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Yeah right. Duduk? Memangnya Hinata harus duduk di mana?

Akhirnya setelah menyingkirkan baju-baju itu,Hinata bisa melihat tempat duduk yang akhirnya ia duduki.

Hinata hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati,semoga kursi ini tidak menularkan penyakit apa2!

Tepat saat Hinata membuka mata,sesosok laki-laki tampan lainnya keluar dari kamarnya.

Aduh.. Tam.. Pan..

"Ehmm.. Ada apa Kak.." gumamnya sambil menutup mulutnya yang kini telah menuap.

Hinata bengong sedetik.

Sedetik kemudian ia malah berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Hinata histeris sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Pria itu bahkan tidak memakai baju sama sekali! *ehm,kecuali celananya*

Sementara itu,pria berambut raven itu menatap Shikamaru dan Hinata bergantian.

"Astaga Shikamaru.. Kau apakan dia sampai dia histeris seperti ini?" ucapnya kecewa.

Shikamaru melotot.

"Hei kak,aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya! Dan lagi,dia juga bukan tipeku kok..!" ucapnya sambil melirik Hinata dari atas kebawah berkali-kali.

Mendengar ucapan tidak sopan pria itu,Hinata memberanikan diri membuka matanya.

Sialan!

Namun saat menatapnya.. Aww.. Ternyata pria itu juga setampan kakaknya..

Tapi tetap saja sikap jeleknya itu tidak dapat Hinata terima!

"Jadi.. Kalian tidak saling mengenal?" gumam pria berambut raven itu lagi.

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. Iya yakin lebih lama lagi kepalanya bisa copot saking kuatnya ia menggeleng.

Sedangkan pria bernama Shikamaru itu hanya berdecak kesal dan selanjutnya beralih masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ah.. Kalau begitu apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya pria itu lagi. Kali ini wajahnya lagi-lagi seolah menghipnotis Hinata.

"A-Aku.. Itu.. Pembantu.." ucap Hinata terbata-taba. Pesona pria di hadapannya seketika membuat Hinata terlihat bodoh! Argh!

Namun kemudian Hinata melihat pria itu tersenyum,

Duh. Ga kuat..

"Jadi kamu ya pembantu baru yang di kasih tau paman kemarin ya?" tanyanya ceria.

Hinata lagi-lagi mengangguk.

Dan tepat saat itu,seorang cowok keluar lagi dari kamarnya. Namun berbeda dari cowok yang bernama Shikamaru tadi,yang ini berambut.. Kuning? Dan sepertinya ia masih SMA..

"Ah,ini adik kedua ku. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki." lanjutnya.

Hinata menatap laki-laki itu lagi. Berusaha tersenyum. Bagaimana pun ia tidak mau dinilai jelek di keluarga ini.

Namun laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa pacarnya Shikamaru di bawa ke sini kak? Berisik sekali. Aku kan sedang belajar!" gumamnya sinis.

Oh Tuhan. Kenapa dari tadi ia di sangka pacar si Shikamaru itu sih?!

"Bukan.. Bukan.. Dia ini pekerja kita yang baru.."

Naruto mengernyit mendengar penjelasan kakaknya. Memandang Hinata tajam dan kemudian berbalik memasuki kamarnya.

Brak!

Hinata tersenyum ketir.

Dan tepat saat itulah Hinata merasa seperti ada seseorang menarik-narik bajunya.

Hinata kemudian menengok ke samping dan mendapati seorang anak kecil sedang memainkan bajunya.

Aduh.. Anak kecil ini bahkan tidak kalah imut dengan pria di hadapannya.. Sepertinya anak ini baik..

Akhirnya ada juga penghuni rumah ini yang waras..!

Hinata hendak mengelus rambut anak itu saat tiba-tiba anak itu menempelkan sesuatu di bajunya.

Mata Hinata membola. PERMEN KARETTT?

Oh noooo! Monster cilikkk!

Ini kan baju terbagus Hinata yang Hinata beli dari sale 50% di mall dengan sisa uang tabungannya yang susah payah ia kumpulkaaaannn!

Hinata menatapnya nanar.

"Ehm,dan perkenalkan itu adik bungsu ku.. Namanya Gaara.. Gaara,beri sopan pada pekerja baru kita!"

Hinata hanya tertawa sumbang. Adik? What the..

"Dan selamat datang di rumah kami.. Aku Uchiha Sasuke.." ucap pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata.."

Hinata membalas uluran tangannya pelan. Seolah kehabisan tenaga.

Hinata merasa seolah tak bernyawa.

Ya Tuhan.. Hidupku..

Hinata tertawa nanar.

Lama-lama mungkin akan ada fotonya di koran dengan headline 'seorang pembantu bunuh diri diantara tumpukan baju kotor di rumah 4 orang bersaudara stress karena ikutan stress!'

Hinata rasa keputusannya membeli 1 botol obat sakit kepala itu salah besar! Tau begini harusnya ia membeli 2 botol!

"What a perfect day,Hyuuga Hinata.." gumam Hinata pedih.

* * *

FF pertama tentang keluarga :'3 kebetulan abis dapet inspirasi x'D

Hope u like it {}

To be continue..


End file.
